


Mission Failed

by NighttimePhilosopher



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 2000s video game references, F/F, Swearing, both pairings can be read as poly if u want, somebody is implied to have died lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimePhilosopher/pseuds/NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: The world spun as Amethyst was jerked away by the scruff of her shirt and shoved into Bismuth’s arms, all with a strength she couldn’t believe Pearl had in her. The heat of the building explosion behind them still burned hot and lit them in a flickering, smoking gold that Amethyst knew she would never forget.“Go!” Pearl yelled, her expression nearly angry as she yanked Peridot properly behind the wall, which earned them all a groan from the injured tech.Bismuth managed to get the words out that had failed Amethyst when she saw the streaming bullet wound on Peridot’s shoulder. “What the hell is going on, Pearl?!”Pearl and Peridot gave them a hesitant look. In that moment, Amethyst didn’t want to know.
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Mission Failed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/gifts).



> I was given the prompt 'amedot and bispearl double date please'. This is the result.  
> For my friend E350!! Stay safe bro!!

**_4 hours earlier_ **

Amethyst felt the other side of the couch cushion sink down, meaning hers got boost as Bismuth plopped down with a freshly made up protein shake. Neither did much to pull her attention from her thirteen-year-old PS2, except for how she had to adjust the thick black cord off her foot.

“I don’t remember this one.” Bismuth commented, watching a lynx character under Amethyst’s control bash nuts and bolts out of robots with an oversized wrench.

“This one’s after you sold yours.” Amethyst answered, wedging her fingers into the tired old controller buttons. If she left the sticks alone, the character would strafe by itself.

Bismuth hummed, and took to chucking down some of her shake. She watched Amethyst sitting on her lonesome in the dark. "Where's lil Peridoe right now?" 

"She'll meet us there with Pearl." Amethyst said, tapping on all the PS2's buttons with skill that she'd gradually evolved since childhood -- the key word being gradually. "Did Jasper get you on those?"

Bismuth looked at her drink. "No." She took a pouty sip. "Maybe. You didn't answer my question. Where's your gal, babe?"

"I don't know. Work?" Amethyst offered grouchily. "We got into a fight. The usual."

Bismuth cocked an eyebrow. " _The usual?_ "

Amethyst paused _Ratchet & Clank_ and gave Bismuth her eyes for the first time. "Ever since she got her new job, anyway." She sighed. "She's been ready to throw down like crazy. She called me a 'philistine' and I told her 'don't use words on me that you know I don't understand' and then she grabbed her coat and stormed off. Her car went in that direction, so I guess she's there with Pearl now.” Amethyst wrung her own wrist. “They must be stressin' her out like crazy, B. I know her workplace is real, I've been there, it's a big warehouse. She drove me there to show me, and yet it doesn’t…feel real. Something’s not right about that place. Something isn’t letting Peri tell me everything.”

“Hey.” Bismuth caught her eye with a warm, reassuring smile. “We can loosen her up at dinner, alright?” She clapped Amethyst’s back through her mane and spoke to the ceiling, sighing. “We can loosen ‘em _both_ up.”

**_2 hours later_ **

“…In conclusion, _Amethyst_ ,” Peridot paused, making sure Amethyst listened with a technical glare. “ _Naughty Dog’s_ trilogy was allowed a somewhat restful death, and thus concluded the better and more satisfying series.”

Amethyst sucked at the dregs of her whiskey and coke through her straw, making sure the sound was tedious and loud. When she was satisfied by the little quirk of Peridot’s mouth, she stopped. “You done?”

“I am, in fact.” Peridot said tightly, crossing her arms. “But are you?” Pearl and Bismuth grimaced at each other from across the table.

“Heeyy!” Bismuth cheered, elegant chair giving an inelegant squeal as she stood up. “Me and Pearl are grabbin’ another round.” She forced a grin at her gf, speaking through gritted teeth. “Right Pearl?”

“Oh, right! We’ll be back soon.”

“I require a cocktail.” Peridot said, shoeing them off without breaking her scowl directed at Amethyst.

“Gimme straight vodka,” Amethyst added, frowning right back at Peridot. “I can deal with the hangover.”

“Why are they squabbling about a _video game?”_ Pearl fretted as they approached the bar, adjusting the string of her namesake to sit contently on her sternum. “Surely they have more important things to argue about.”

“I’ve seen them play it together before! What’s the problem?” Bismuth agreed, watching Pearl’s odd way of fiddling with her necklace. It was nearly like she pressed one in like a button.

“It’s childish.” Pearl said absentmindedly, sharply checking around the large, expensive dining area. Bismuth followed her gaze and couldn’t pin who or what Pearl was glancing at. She was too fast and careful.

“What’s eatin’ you, Pearl?” Bismuth’s hand came around her lean shoulder blades. Pearl glanced up with an unfamiliar look that made Bismuth feel uneasy. “You can tell me anything. I know you know that.”

Pearl instead looked out to the dining area. Bismuth watched and saw Peridot glance down at her _Rolex_ watch before giving Pearl a horrified look.

Pearl whirled around and Bismuth barely got out a yelp because she was tackled to the ground. In an exclusive, populated restaurant. “Pearl?! What the f--"

She couldn’t hear the rest of what she had to say because the room was suddenly pelted with the deafening hellfire of gunshots. She didn’t hear the bomb but she felt it, alongside the desperate scrabbles of Pearl’s hands begging her to get up.

_**10 minutes later** _

Amethyst’s ears rang worse than they did after hitting the metal club on a Saturday night.

She thought Peridot was being a bitch when she pulled her under the table, but then she was freezing up because there was a shoot out seemingly taking up the better half of the hall. Peridot grabbed her hand and tugged her when it was safe, and they crawled from table to table until they reached the ridiculously sized window, which could now fit a Jeep through the rim due to the glass being shattered to smithereens. She cut her hand because Peridot insisted for them to crawl but then a blast behind them forced them forward, and to run.

Outside was somehow where they found Pearl and Bismuth, injured but alive. Amethyst ran to them and squeezed Pearl tight, then buried her face in Bismuth’s waist.

“I’m calling Garnet.” Was the first thing that Pearl said, squeezing two buttons on her own watch.

“Garnet?!” Bismuth gasped with so much disbelief she nearly _squeaked_. “Pearl, we need to call the _cops!!_ A fucking _building_ just blew!”

Amethyst could do nothing but agree with both of them. “I could go with Garnet right now but we need a freakin’ firetruck _! Fuck!_ ” She yelled as a beam came down.

“We’ve failed the mission.” Peridot finally spoke up, directing herself to Pearl. Pearl squirmed as all eyes came on her.

“I know.” She answered gravely. Then a bang shook the air before she could say anything else and her face filled with shock. Peridot crumpled to the ground, cupping her shoulder.

“Peri!” Amethyst shrieked, but she was grabbed by Pearl and shoved into Bismuth before she could race to her. Pearl picked her up instead and Peridot wailed ‘I’m just in tech!’ before they all got behind a wall.

"Peri! I'm sorry I said I hated _Jak & Daxter!_ You can call me the _Philippines_ all you want!" Amethyst cried, kneeling down to hold her up now that Pearl had pulled out a freaking _pistol to_ _return fire_. "Don't you dare die!"

“No Amethyst… _I’m sorry.”_ Peridot trembled. “I was… aiming to break it off with you.”

Amethyst felt a tear dribble down to her chin and her voice shook. “What?”

“Not to hurt you!” Peridot screwed her eyes shut in defeat. “To prevent an occurrence like this. I wanted to become unappealing to you because you would know it was because of my job and reason with me.”

“By criticizing my favourite childhood games?!”

“It was working… wasn’t it?”

Amethyst squeezed her and cried wetly into her clean shoulder. Another two gunshots exchanged and then there was the squealing of tires. It was all too much, honestly.

“That’s nice but we need to go!” Bismuth shouted, picking them up and hauling them both to the arrived luxury sedan with Garnet at the wheel.

“Let’s go.” Garnet pushed her stern voice as urgent it could go, which was unarguably warranted with the state of Peridot’s shoulder and the presence of a _sniper_. She addressed Pearl as they piled in. “The client…?”

“Gone.” Garnet grit her teeth but otherwise responded with a nod.

“Pearl,” Bismuth’s voice shook as they sped away. “I ain’t askin’ again. What’s going on?” She tried to ignore a hiss from Peridot. “How did you know to push me down in time?”

Pearl’s eyes shone a guilty blue from the passenger side. Peridot let herself be distracted by Amethyst holding her. Garnet’s voice came from the driver’s seat.

“Guess we can’t hide it now, right Pearl?”

Pearl took a deep breath. “Right. Bismuth, Amethyst. Garnet, Peridot and I are international spies working for various governments to defend the public from multinational threats before they’re even aware they were happening.”

Bismuth tilted her head back to look at the roof of the car. “Oh sweet mama what the fuck...”

**Author's Note:**

> Jak & Daxter is better.  
> Find me on my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Chozo_war_yah)


End file.
